Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob was formed by four Young One females, two Lazuli males and one wild male. After the death of both Molly and Argan, the Whiskers was led by a natal dominant pair. Beatle left the group to rove and Budge assumed his position. Rina was over thrown by Fu Dog, she was soon joined by Kronos, the first born Commando male. The Whiskers even adopted a Young Ones pup. The Whiskers are one of the biggest successful mob around. Their territory is the Manor, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first was formed Molly and Argan took dominance. After Molly was predated by a hawk, her niece Rina took over as dominant female. Argan left the group to rove and returned but was predated soon after. Wild male Beatle took over as the new dominant male but left the group. Rina was overthrown by Fu Dog, Molly's eldest daughter, who became the new dominant female. Budge took natal male dominance after Beatle left the group. Then a singal Commando rover named Kronos joined the group and became the new dominant male. Current Members The Whiskers have 22 members as of February 2000. Fu Dog (VWF004) Dominant Female '''(Played by Aniju Aura ) Kronos (VCDM001) '''Dominant Male (Played bySir Rock) Budge (VWM003) (This meerkats is available) MidNight (VWF005) (Role played by Thecritic) Ceasar (VWM006) (Role Played by Mik15) Tryan (VWM007) (Played by Sir Rock) Bee (VWF008) (Played by Meerkat123) Nero (VWM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) VWM010 (This meerkat is available) Shona (VWF011) (Played by Flower whiskers) Ginger (VWF012) (Played by Sir Rock) VWF013 (This meerkat is available) Crackle (VWM014) (Played by Meerkats123) VWM015 (This meerkat is available) VWF016 This meerkat is available) VWM017 (This meerkat is available) VWF018 (This meerkat is available) VWM019 (This meerkats is available) Snickers (VYF046) (Played by Meerkats123) VWP020 VWP021 VWP022 VWP023 All Known Members List of all know meerkat who were born or joined the Whiskers. Molly (VYF008) Argan (VLM004) Bumble (VYF009) Delphy (VLM005) RooRoo (VYF010) Piggy (VYF011) Beatle (VWM001) Rina (VWF002) Budge (VWM003) Fu Dog (VWF004) MidNight (VWF005) Ceasar (VWM006) Tryan (VWM007) Bee (VWF008) Nero (VWM009 VWM010 Shona (VWF011) Ginger (VWF012) VWF013 Crackle (VWM014) VWM015 VWF016 VWM017 VWF018 VWM019 Kronos (VCDM001) VYF046 VWP020 VWP021 VWP022 VWP023 Rivals The Whiskers' main rivals are the Commandos. Their other rivals are the Lazuli, Vivian and Young Ones. History April 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy, RooRoo joined Argan and Delphy and wild male Beatle. Molly and Argan took dominance. '''May 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo were all pregnant. RooRoo aborted. '''June 1998: '''Molly gave birth but her litter was killed by the Vivian. Piggy gave birth but her pup were killed by Bumble who gave birth to Rina and Budge. '''July 1998: '''Delphy went roving at the Young Ones. '''August 1998: Two encounters with Young Ones. September 1998: '''Delphy went roving three times. '''October 1998: Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble and Piggy. Novermber 1988: Molly gave birth to Fu Dog, Midnight, Tryan and Ceaser. December 1998: '''Piggy rejoined the group. Bumble was absent. '''January 1999: '''Bumble rejoined the group. One enounter with Vivian. '''February 1999: '''RooRoo was pregnant. Molly aborthed. '''March 1999: RooRoo gave birth to Bee, Nero, VWM010 and Shona. April 1999: '''One encounter with Lazuli and two with Young Ones. '''May 1999: '''Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo and they formed the Gattaca. '''June 1999: Molly gave birth to Ginger, VWF013, Crackle and VWM015. July 1999: Two encounters with Lazuli. Delphy went roving three times. August 1999: Molly was pregnant. Delphy and Beatle went roving. September 1999: '''Molly gave birth to VWF016, VWM017, VWF018 and VWM019. Molly was predated by a hawk. Rina took over as dominant female. '''October 1999: '''Argan and Delphy went roving. Beatle took over as the new dominant male. '''November 1999: '''Argan returned by was predated. Delphy left the group. One encounter with Young Ones. '''December 1999: Beatle went roving at the Vivian and Beatle left the group. Budge became the dominant male. Group splited. '''Janaury 2000: '''Fu Dog overthrew Rina and became the dominant female. Kronos joined the group and became the dominant male. VYF046 was adopted. Tryan went roving, Rina and Bee were evicted but Bee rejoined the group. Budge went roving. '''February 2000: '''Fu Dog gave birth to four pups. Group split but rejoined. One encounter with Lazuli. Tryan and Crackle went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs